disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baljeet Tjinder
Baljeet is Phineas and Ferb's friend who helps them with their Big Ideas. He is an Indian boy who is perceived as always getting good grades and being bullied by Buford. He is considered a nerd and thinks that getting an F on a math test is the scariest thing known to man. He has moved here from India for his education. He can play the drums, and the guitar. Although it seems like his feelings make him want to do math, he actually just does alot of math, "the feelings come and go". His friends have nicknamed him Jeet. Baljeet is great at math, passive, and very polite. He enjoys trivia, learning, and has a compelling need to get good grades. He speaks without contractions, perhaps because of his studious background or because English is his second language. During the group's activities, he is often paired with Buford. While Buford often bullies him by taking his underpants, there is also a protective nature between the two of them. He also learns things he never knew he could do. Relationships Phineas Flynn Baljeet is often seen coming to Phineas for help or advice, which in turn gives Phineas the inspiration for their big idea of the day ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "That Sinking Feeling", "The Baljeatles"). Phineas is always willing to lend a helping hand, and Baljeet is almost always included in the boys daily activities. On occasion, Phineas has come to Baljeet for advice, usually on trivial matters ("Tip of the Day", "Undercover Carl"). Ferb Fletcher Because of Ferb's lack of speech, he is rarely ever seen directly communicating with Baljeet, and not much is known of their relationship, but it is assumed that they are also close friends as Ferb is always seen working with Phineas when helping Baljeet ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "That Sinking Feeling"). Baljeet appears to greatly admire Ferb's abilities and once stated to Phineas "Can I borrow Ferb sometime?" ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). Candace Flynn Because Candace doesn't want to ruin her reputation by being seen with her brother's friends, she rarely converses with Baljeet, but on a rare occasion was seen speaking to him at a seminar ("The Secret of Success"). For the most part she tends to ignore Baljeet because she is focused on busting her brothers. However, Baljeet seems to pay more attention to Candace, stating to Phineas that she had missed the song I Believe We Can before they took off on their journey together around the world ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). On one instance, when trying to show her mother the boys' haunted house, Candace keeps referring to the "ugly, hideous thing in their backyard", but because the house keeps being moved before her mother sees it, her mother believes that she is talking about Baljeet ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Baljeet might have a crush on Isabella when Phineas and Ferb require two people to play a couple on a date so they can reverse engineer a machine. Baljeet says it was fate that he and Isabella were picked. Isabella, however, says Baljeet "charged to the dinner table like a crazed bull" ("What Do It Do?"). Baljeet has hinted also by saying "Was I a convincing Phineas?", implying he wanted to know how she felt about it. She replies with, "No, no you weren't" ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). In "Ask a Foolish Question", when he was viewing a computer showing random images during Buildin' a Supercomputer, he seemed to be annoyed when it suddenly showed Isabella thinking about Phineas. This may suggest that Baljeet is somewhat jealous about the relationship that Phineas and Isabella have. Buford Van Stomm Even though Buford is the local bully who always terrorizes Baljeet, they are often seen together, especially when they are involved in Phineas' and Ferb's Big Ideas. They seem to have formed a like-hate relationship and are often considered as frienemies. Though Buford uses Baljeet as a punching bag, he also confides in Baljeet some of his secrets, like that he can speak fluent French ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Like a good frienemy, Baljeet doesn't mention this to the others, or perhaps Buford has intimidated him not to do so. Also, when Baljeet becomes stuck in a tree, Buford tries to entice him to come down with Baljeet's calculator and favorite math problems, and is seen overwhelmingly happy when Baljeet is saved ("The Beak"). Mishti Patel Baljeet's childhood friend from India, who is seen to have been a close friend and playmate. She visits him four years later and Baljeet is shocked to discover she has "turned into a girl" as she used to be a tomboy. It is implied the two like each other, though Mishti seems to prefer a friendly relationship compared to Baljeet's attempts at romance, figuring that is what girls like. It seems that Baljeet has a little crush on her ("That Sinking Feeling"). Ginger Baljeet does not know about this yet, but Ginger has a crush on him similar to Isabella's crush on Phineas ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Wendy Stinglehopper Baljeet seems to be friends with Wendy Stinglehopper, as they know each others' names and they both like math. Baljeet may even have a crush on her, because he risked his life to save her present. After, she and Baljeet notice the mistletoe above them, she kisses him gently. He acted shy, and then kisses her very passionately. He leaves her surprised and says "Later", definitely confirming that Baljeet likes her. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Trivia *Baljeet's last name has not yet been revealed in any episode or any press release. It was thought to be "Patel", based on the original Wikipedia entry,and it is also given as such in Freeze Frame and the Phineas and Ferb Top Trumps Card Game, but an announcement by his mother ("Baljeet, the Patels are here") cast doubt on Patel being the correct last name. ("That Sinking Feeling") Jeff "Swampy" Marsh gave Baljeet a last name of "Rai" in June 2010, but later retracted it in October of that same year. For the moment, his name is just "Baljeet". *His first appearance by production schedule was in a crowd scene in "S'Winter" and his first speaking role was in "Raging Bully." *Baljeet's name indicates that he is most likely from India's Punjab region. He has immigrated to America (revealed in "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), although clues like him studying during summer vacation suggest he is either an immigrant or a foreign exchange student. Other clues are that in the song "Baliwood" from the episode "Unfair Science Fair", he states that his family stretches from the Himalayas to Kashmir (which are Indian locations). *When in danger, he always hyperventilates. ("Bubble Boys") *He is the only sixteenth-level Space Adventure trivia master on Earth. ("Nerds of a Feather") *He is very good at academia, but he is not "mechanically inclined." ("Unfair Science Fair") *He has an uncle named Maulik, named after Baljeet's voice actor. ("Picture This") He also has an uncle Kamar, ("Hip Hip Parade") as well as an Uncle Sabu. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Baljeet believes that a failed math test is the "scariest thing known to man." ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *A running gag in the episode "The Ballad of Badbeard" involves Baljeet's underpants being "soiled" by being scared of Buford. *Baljeet has a large bookcase holding many encyclopedias in his room. ("Tip of the Day") *Baljeet owns and can ride a unicycle. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *He has never received a mark below an A, and he considers getting an A- was the "worst grade of his life". ("Unfair Science Fair") *He can play the keyboard, ("Tip of the Day", "Gaming the System") the trumpet, ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") the drums, ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") and the guitar. ("The Baljeatles") *His friends have nicknamed him 'Jeet.' ("Swiss Family Phineas", "The Baljeatles") *In "The Baljeatles" he is afraid of getting an F at Summer Rocks, a Rock n' Roll camp he mistakes for a geology class. *In "The Baljeatles," because of his fear of getting an F, Baljeet didn't want to even pronounce the letter F, and calls Phineas and Ferb "Ineas" and "Erb". *He is the only boy to kiss a girl on camera. He kisses a Wendy Stinglehopper, a girl on the math team, after falling through her chimney with her present in the episode "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *He made a cameo in popular webcomic Sluggy Freelance in this comic. He made a reference to "Day of the Living Gelatin" here. *With the obvious exception of Ginger, apparently all of the other Fireside Girls do not consider Baljeet cute. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *He is the only one among his friends that does not have a pet. *He so far has said a contraction only twice. He said "can't" in "Unfair Science Fair" and in "The Baljeatles" when he was backstage. *Along with Irving, he was controlling The Beak suit in the movie. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension"). Songs Baljeet has sung *The Ballad of Badbeard *Baliwood *Let's Go Digital *The Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home, Perry *Give Me a Grade *There Is No Candy In Me *Where Did We Go Wrong? *Danville for Niceness *I Wish I Was Cool *Atlantis (song) *Our Movie's Better Than Yours *Atlantis *The Twelve Days of Christmas *Good King Wenceslas *We Wish You A Merry Christmas *With These Prints Other Appearances Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Baljeet has only appeared in one episode of the talk show, where he did a scream with the rest of the other characters with Emma Roberts. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension suit in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension.]] Baljeet (in the second Dimension) is the very smart guy who helps the 1st Dimension people get to back to Danville. The 1st Dimension version helps out by being in the Beak suit (along with Irving) to destroy the Normbots. Gallery Group hug.jpg|Baljeet hugging Perry along with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella PerrySwallowWatch.jpg|Baljeet and Buford Beak saves Baljeet.jpg|Baljeet being saved by The Beak Baljeet on unicycle.jpg|Baljeet on his unicycle Baljeet as a clown.jpg|Baljeet in the circus Baljeet promo image.jpg|Promotional image of Baljeet Baljeet kisses Wendy.jpg|Baljeet kissing Wendy Stinglehopper Baljeet imitating Isabella.jpg|Baljeet imitating Isabella's line Uncle Sabu with PFIBB.jpg|Baljeet with his Uncle Sabu 70's Baljeet and Isabella.jpg|Baljeet dancing with Isabella 2nd Dimension Baljeet.png|2nd Dimension Baljeet Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb.JPG|Baljeet being helped with Phineas and Ferb Dr. Baljeet figure.JPG|Dr. Baljeet figure Baljeet Figure.JPG|Baljeet as a figure Isabella Baljeet gnomes.JPG|Baljeet and Isabella as Lawn Gnome statues BaljeetLoadsThePresents.jpg|Baljeet in Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! Appearances *"S'Winter" (Cameo} *"Raging Bully" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Greece Lightning" *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Put That Putter Away" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (Cameo) *"Out of Toon" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Tip of the Day" *"Chez Platypus" *"Gaming the System" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Cameo) *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"Hide and Seek" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"The Baljeatles" *"Vanessassary Roughness" *"Spa Day" (cameo) *"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (cameo) *"Cheer Up Candace" *"The Bully Code" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Candace's Big Day" (cameo) *"Suddenly Suzy" *"Undercover Carl" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"We Call it Maze" *"Wizard of Odd" *"The Secret of Success" *"Split Personality" *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Canderemy" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Moon Farm" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *"A Real Boy" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?‎‎" *"Tour De Ferb" *"My Fair Goalie" }} Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Indians Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Disney Live! characters